Let Me Live My Way!
by Crimson Shikyo
Summary: I have no idea about this or whats going on but I want to live this way.
"Naruto, are you awake? You missed getting your team assignment!"

An aged but very solemn voice echoed by Naruto's ear, but he didn't care, only feeling this painful headache. Perhaps he fell asleep in of his classes again and one of his teachers trying to wake him.

But that voice continued: "If you want to be come a grerat Ninja you need to wake up and be on time!"

Naruto stared blankly from behind his closed eyelids. Because this voice didn't seem to come from his homeroom teachers or any of the teachers in the school, this voice seemed to be behind a wall or something.

Despite his badly aching head, he forced open his eyes. What entered his eyes wasn't the dull white ceiling of his home, but rather a musky looking ceiling. He felt his back on a solid piece of wood with maybe a thin blacket between him the the piece. Naruto couldn't help but feel confused as he turned his head to the side to see a pair of casement windows with a soft green paint job on the could smell the stench of leftover food and sweaty clothings? Hopefully thats what it is.

Naruto allow his eye to wonder around the room and quickly noticed that this was not his nor is it of any place he knew of. The room was small and sparce of anything that belongs to him. His computer set up was missing, his bookshelf of manga, walkthroughs, novels and ero, and his uniform that would usually be on a hanger on the wall.

Gone.

Unable to wrap his mind around it anymore as his headache pushed through into a pounding pain. His brief thought before Naruto passed out was; Transmigration. As his new world faded into darkness an elderly man in white and red robes knocked the door down and rushed in crying out: "Naruto-kun!"

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He now knew what had happened, This Naruto's memories had completely merged with his own, also letting him to fully understand that he had really transmigrated, and also the most common transmigration of the soul to seize a body.

He would be disqualified as a geek if he didn't know about transmigration, just hadn't thought that he would actually transmigrate himself, and moreover into the body of such a poor devil.

Naruto had already learned what was going on from this Naruto's memories, thankfully their names were the same so he will not have to attempt to learn what people will call this person's body.

Naruto opened his eyes, sensing someone next to him. He turned his head to look, discovering the old man he had seen before passing out and when he woke up standing there. Even though the old man's expression was solemn, his eyes were filled with concern.

Different from the first time he woke up, this time Naruto recognized the old men. He is the Konohagakure's Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. As old as he is; he is still strongest in the village. He treated this world's Naruto like a grandson; very kindly and perhaps a bit too lenient, assuming from the memories towards (this world)Naruto.

However as lenient as Hiruzen was to that Naruto, he is not the same person anymore and judging from the knowledge that had been imparted on to this Naruto that night. He is the jinchuriki of the Kyubi. Obliviously if he had any change in behavior this would be the perfect time, however at the same time if it is too apparent that would lead into chaos and have him end up in chains or whatever they do people like that in this world.

"-Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun?" The 3rd's voice suddenly came through and cutting his thoughts and putting them on pause. Making him realized that there was no time to think or plan. "Are you ok, Naruto-kun? Are you feeling any better?"

After Naruto heard how worried Hiruzen was about him right now, he couldn't help feeling a burst of warmth. It didn't feel like his body had any major problems, and promptly sat up, shaking his head to him: "I'm alright. Lord Third, where am I?"

if Hiruzen wasn't confused on why Naruto suddenly collapsed, he would certainly be now. The previous Naruto absolutely wouldn't be this polite, and he was very unaccustomed to suddenly hearing him speak like that, but he still at once answered: "Naruto-kun, you are in Knoha Hospital."

Naruto looked around distracting himself and attempting to play his words correctly. Nodding his head: "So this is the hospital?"

The third Hokage felt very surprised and confused at Naruto's calm demeanor, but he still nodded: "Yes, this is the hospital."

Naruto looked out the window as the sun slowly decline from it's afternoon peak. "I see. How long have I been out? What did the doctors say about me? When can I leave? Did you fix the door?"

Hiruzen stared blankly at Naruto. If it wasn't the fact that he had looked after Naruto since birth; he would of definitely have thought that Naruto had been replaced with a stranger and the real one kidnapped or something along those lines. Even if he was puzzled about his new found attitude, he still wouldn't suspect Naruto's identity, he could only view he present appearance as the result of maturing after last night's events.

However Hiruzen took Naruto's newfound behavior and attitude towards the road of maturing and becoming an excellent Shinobi.

"In order of your questions; You've been out for nearly a day, they didn't find anything wrong with you, after this last check up, and the door was never broken."

Naruto listened as he stared out the window, "Lord Thir...no..Old man. Can I not be a ninja?"


End file.
